1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a metal label allowing for the logos or trademarks of products or companies to be displayed as characters or figures on the surfaces of various products, and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing and fixing a metal label which may improve the sharpness of the metal label while easily and conveniently fixing the metal label to a product surface and preventing the metal label from protruding from the product surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, metal labels representing product brands, company logos, or the like may be fixed to the surfaces of various products such as clothing, wallets or bags made of cloth, leather, or the like. Such metal labels have conventionally been attached to the surfaces of the aforementioned products using an adhesive.
However, in such a method of attaching metal labels to product surfaces using an adhesive, the attachment strength of the adhesive may deteriorate over time, resulting in a separation of the metal labels from the products. In a case in which external impacts are applied to the metal labels, the metal labels may often be separated from the products. In particular, in the case in which the metal labels are separated from the products for the aforementioned reasons, the adhesive may remain on the surfaces of the products, whereby the exterior appearances of the products may be marred and the quality thereof may deteriorate. In the end, such products may be shunned by consumers or users, and the lifespans thereof may be significantly reduced.
Thus, in recent years, the attachment of metal labels has not been performed using an adhesive. Instead, a method of directly fixing metal labels to products by forming the metal labels to have fixing legs, allowing the fixing legs to penetrate through the products, and bending the fixing legs has been used.
In addition, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0153945 discloses a metal label for clothing, and Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 20-2010-0009593 discloses a backplate for fixing a metal label that allows for the metal label to be strongly fixed to a product.
That is, in a state in which through holes are formed in the backplate to allow fixing legs of the metal label to be inserted thereinto, the fixing legs of the metal label penetrate through the product and the backplate and are then bent, whereby the metal label may be strongly fixed to the product without damage to the product. Even in a case in which the metal label is attached to the surface of a product made of soft cloth, the backplate may allow for a plurality of metal labels to be stably fixed and sustainably maintained.
However, the aforementioned metal label fixation method may not ensure sharpness in the edges of the metal labels due to bent portions of the fixing legs, resulting in deterioration in the sharpness of the metal labels. In a case of a metal label including a combination of a plurality of characters or figures, these parts may be individually manufactured and fixed, whereby the entirety of the metal label may not be evenly fixed.
That is, the existing metal label manufacturing process is undertaken by pressing a metal plate and individually performing punching on the metal plate in a state in which the fixing legs are connected, and the fixing legs protruding from the pressed part are allowed to penetrate through the product in a state in which the fixing legs are perpendicularly bent with respect to the metal label, whereby the metal label is fixed to the product. In bending the fixing legs, a connection portion between the metal label and the fixing legs may be curved to form a rounded portion. The rounded portion may protrude from the edges of the metal label, and prohibit the edges thereof from being sharp and continuous. In this case, the metal label may not have sharp edges due to the bent portions of the fixing legs.
In particular, in the case of an existing metal label including a combination of a plurality of characters or divided logos, such parts may be individually manufactured and be sequentially fixed to a fixing plate of a product. In such a fixation process, those individually manufactured parts may not be arranged evenly in a horizontal or vertical direction, and may often be fixed in a state of being inclined or displaced, resulting in deterioration in the quality of the product.
In addition, since the existing metal label fixation method may cause the metal label to excessively protrude from the surface of the product, the metal label may frequently contact surrounding objects when the product is carried, whereby the metal label may be destroyed or may damage the surrounding objects. Therefore, when used, a significant degree of caution may be required.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.